Initiative high
by John W. Harding
Summary: There's another part of the initiative, a school for super teens, here's the story of one of it's oddest members.And yes I had to rewrite the first chapter, sorry.


He felt the sand shifting beneath his feet as he ran from the dark mass behind him. When he reached the cliffs he stopped and turned to it, throwing great pillars of flame at the mass closing around him. As he thrust he felt a blade slash his face and his own blood run down his face. He fought so ferociously the mass stopped for but a moment, then it enveloped him in gripping for him. Suddenly a flaming ball burst from the mass and fell into the abyss.

The young man shot up, covered in a cold sweat. He turns and sits on the edge of the bed breathing heavily. He hears a light chuckle and he looks up. There standing in front of the window was a young man that looked just like him.

"Tsk, tsk Martin. You honestly thought you could escape me forever."

"Go away Saul." Martin whispered

"No Martin, I'm not going anywhere" Saul says

" Go away." He stands up," You're just a bad dream."

"No I'm not. I'm the real Martin Vrewberg. You're the fake, you're the bad dream."

"No I'm not." He takes a huge swing at Saul. With one foul swoop Saul grabs Martins arm and slams him into the wall and he falls to the ground in a slump.

"Get up." Saul says through gritted teeth.

"No."

"Get up you coward." He grabs Martin by the throat and lifts him up.

"No Saul, I'm never getting up again. I took enough pills to put Galactagus down for a good long while. I'm gonna die, and you with me."He starts laughing maniacally.

Saul stumbles back, dumbfounded that his cranial neighbor had the nuts for such a thing.

"You thought you were free," Martin says between laughing fits, "You thought you could do anything in my body and me not notice, well I have to watch everything you do. And after Julie, I knew there could only be one end to this." He starts laughing so hard the walls fall away and they're in a massive void. "You bastard, I'll kill you before the end comes." Saul yells as his fleshy tone melts away reveling a liquid metal flesh and hair, throwing his head back and roaring so loud it shakes the void as blades shoot from his back forming giant wings.

" You can't win," Martin says as he flames up, "I've already one."

They charge with intent to kill. The crash is so loud that neither can hear themselves think. Saul couldn't seem to slice through Martin, it was as though he were made of flame. And Martin, no matter how hot he made it, Saul just reformed. After what felt like hours of fighting they fell back.

"It's no use Martin neither of us can win," Saul said exhaustedly.

Suddenly a little beam of light struck Martin's eye. He looked up and saw the abyss clearing.

"No," He shouted flying towards it. "I'm supposed to be dieing, not waking up."

"Now who's the fool." Saul said hitting him hard from the side.

"But the pills."

"Didn't work,"

" But there where so many."

"But we aren't organic."

"NO." Martin flared up. "I WON'T LET YOU WIN"

He was concentrating the flames until he looks like a little sun. Then, boom, supernova.

Martin awakes in the midst of a pile of ash where his home used to be. A full brigade of shield troops, agents, and tights surrounding him. A large soldier walks forward in spite of his C.O.'s yelling at him. He takes a blanket from a rescue worker and throws it over his shoulders

"C'mon kid, just come peaceably and we'll take good care of you."

The man walks him through the crowd and to the prisoner transport. He's to dazed to speak. As they reach the transport the man steps in back and another troop steps forward about to speak.

"It's okay I'll ride back here with the kid."

Martin passes out along the way.

He awakens in a large cell with a glass wall, it's freezing he rubs himself to keep warm and finds a collar on his neck. A guard walks by.

"Hey kid, don't mess with that. It'll shock you if you mess with it to much."

"Where am I?" He runs to the glass, "Why am I here?"

"Hey kid, calm down, you're at the super human holding facility in the null zone, also known as Gloryland, Tony Stark just wants you held till he gets here, should be anytime now." He steps away "Don't worry kid, you'll be okay."

Martin passes out after a while from the cold and awakes in a white room, similar to those old interrogation rooms.

"Please sit Mr. Vrewberg." He looks up to see Tony Stark standing by the door.

"It's so cold. Can't move limbs."

"Oh, I didn't realize there would be such a drastic side effect to the dampener." He walks over and squats next to him. "Let me get this off." He hears the pressurization of the dampener and suddenly feels a wave of heat.

"Oh god."He pukes all over the corner.

"Ew, must be a bit of shock, sorry. Have a seat son."

He pours two cups of coffee from the pot in the middle of the table.

Martin starts gulping down his cup. "Who am I talking to, Martin, or Saul?"

He pauses " Who told you about Saul?"

He notices that Start looks like he's listening very intently, "Get your psi's out of my head you're talking to Martin, If you weren't, you'd be dead, no matter how many tights you got in this base."

"Ha, I suppose you have a point, he would have attacked as soon has the dampener was off. Any way, you've probably heard of the Initiative. Well you're gonna be apart of it."

"What?"

"You're gonna be a student a the governments first sanctioned school for super powered youth."

"Why?"

"Well, because we need someone to be in the first class."

"Oh, a guinea pig."

"No, a part of the first all youth team of super beings, you will be going tomorrow to meet your fellow classmates."

"How did you choose us?"

"Unregistered youth being kept in this facility. I never meant for that. So the youth who are willing to reform from crime, or just try to be the best that they can be, get to go tho initiative high."

"Sign me up." They shake hands

"Good" They stand there smiling for a bit

Behind the glass

"So what do you think?" Director Sharpe asks calmy

"We would have never found him had it not been for that perticular energy signature he put off in the explotion." Emma says so coldy you can here the ice forming on her tongue.

"That metal he's made of deflects all psychic energy, heck, we had four calls from the psi's saying he wasn't in his cell." She says almost laughing.

"Just keep him near a teacher and he should be safe."

"Ok, you hear that Tony."

In the room Tony nods and says good.

Emma starts towards the door, "Take care of him so we don't have to clean up your mutant mess." and walks out.


End file.
